wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cometchaser
Comet belongs to Linai and Linai only. Please do not use her without permission }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Linai |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Sassiness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Darkness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Gold and Red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Lion |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Fancy- Iggy Azalea |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Comet refuses to tell me |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female, though Cometchaser has no clue, so I guess she is genderless but her gender pronoun is she\her. |- |'Preference' |Females |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Pop Star |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | NightWing\ SkyWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To be the best singer in the nation |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Mountia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Unknown Mother Unknown Father Tessa- Lover Kingdomruler- Half-Brother |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Comets(fan group) Kingdomruler Tessa |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Haters Other Pop Stars |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Herself,her songs, cute girls, makeup Tessa |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Annoying fangirls, haters, ugly dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Charisma, weak fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | claws teeth sassiness charmingness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Tessa |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Why, little MudWing, who may you be?" |} |} appearance Cometchaser looks like a model. Perfect shape, perfect face, perfect everything. Being hybrid helps a lot. Comet's overscales are a midnight black while her underscales are a light golden colour. She has the wing shape of a SkyWing, but the beautiful sparkly wing membrane of a NightWing. Her horns are straight like a NightWing's, but her body shape is a SkyWing's. Cometchaser's snout is slightly pointed upwards, but not pig-like. Her ears are on the smaller side, and are decked with piercings. She's slender but not skinny. Comet's lovely blue eyes match with everything she wears ,which is also blue and she wears to bring out her pretty blue opticals. Cometchaser likes to wear short tight light blue dresses that sparkle in the moonlight or sunlight. All she really wants is the sparkle. Cometchaser likes to wear bright red lipstick along with lots and lots of eyeliner, blue eye shadow, and blush. Doing too much makeup really really works for Comet. personality Don't let her looks deceive you, she is the queen of sass (sometimes)! Cometchaser acts nice to males to attract them, but once you get too close to the pop star. BOOM!!! You're in the hospital with amnesia. She hates the company of men and will shoot them down with just one word, "Security!" Cometchaser is also very vain and admires herself more than anyone. She'll spend hours in the mirror just taking selfies and posting them on her Instagram or whatever. She constantly tells her little brother to get a life even though she barely has one. Cometchaser can be nice to her friends and family. She is also very loyal and will never betray the ones she loves. history Cometchaser's stardom started out with a single video of her singing a song she wrote. Instantly, talents agents were asking her to be part of their agencies, radios were asking for her song, dragons wanted her autograph. This got to Comet's head. She became vain making more and more and more videos, each getting less quiet and calm as the other. Cometchaser wanted to be the star. Better than Picket, better than Amorette, better than anyone! Cometchaser soon won Grammys, and made fake thank yous to her fans, even though she finds them annoying. Cometchaser was obessessed with herself and her songs. One day she met a small MudWing journalist named Tessa at friend's party. The two instantly became best friends. By the end of the night Tessa had asked her out on a date, and Cometchaser readily agreed. The two are now romantic partners and best friends. cometchaser's two best songs The Crying Girl (Comet's first song that she wrote about her mum) She cried in the dark She cried in the light She cried all day Her heart broke everytime she looked in the sun for it reminded her of the one she lost The Crying Girl She refused to forget The Crying Girl She refused to stop and take a look The Crying Girl Watching you cry all day She watched the sunset everyday The flowers had dew made from her tears Every journey she took the sun blazed in her eyes And then she'd cry and cry and cry for it reminded her of The Crying Girl She refused to forget The Crying Girl She refused to stop and take look The Crying Girl Watching you cry all day She watched the sun and the moon seeing how happy they were together It reminded her of the one she loved Then she cried all day The Crying Girl The sun reminded her of you... You and Me Together Forever (Comet's newest song about her best friend and lover, Tessa) I was a plain girl from the country You were one of those rich city kids I glanced at you and you stared at me Then you asked me out for cofee We talked and talked all day You and Me Together Forever You and Me The bestest of friends You and Me Nothing could match this... After the cofee it was an amusement park The laughter and cotton candy And our first kiss It was just bliss You and Me Together forever You and Me Happiness forever You and Me You and Me... Together Forever.... relationships Vivian : Cometchaser knows Vivian very very well since she is the best friend of her half-brother. She wishes Vivian and Kingdomruler just get married already. Tessa: Tessa is Comet's girlfriend and her best friend, which is funny because they have opposing personalities. Cometchaser might keep Tessa forever. trivia *She has an irrational fear of ballons *She hates dogs with a passion *She has 19 number 1 hits *She has made around 30 songs in her carrer Category:Hybrids Category:Non-Binary Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Characters Category:Content (Linny The Time Lord) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:LGBT+